The Summer
by Lique9
Summary: This is it the summer Voldermort has been dead for one whole year. Harry has decided this is it The Summer where everything will be great and it will be the most memorable summer ever. But will the memories be good one or bads ones?Pre OotP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry sat at the table thinking, thinking of his life and how things had turned out. He was in his late seventies now and things would soon be drawing to an end on his story. So he was thinking about his story. From anyone else's point of view it was a pretty damn good story. That is, to anyone outside of his little world and outside the range of his family. But anyone who had been there that summer the summer that changed everything would know better. No, not the summer Harry defeated Voldemort. It was the summer after that. The "Summer of Celebration." But to understand this story you have to go back a few years….. okay go back quite a few years. Harry thought about that time and as he began to think about that summer. It was like he was going back in time himself. He could feel all the wrinkles coming of his face, his muscles coming back into form, and all his youthful energy. All of it was coming back...he was back to being that eighteen year old who had done the impossible.

Harry had been sleeping on the couch relaxing. He was glad summer was finally here. This year had been such a mess from all the ceremonies. From the _First Class Order of Merlin_ award to the many other awards he had been given. From the nominations for Minister of Magic to the request to be godfather to peoples children he had never met before. He was just glad that the entire buzz from Voldemort being gone was starting to wear down. This summer, all he wanted to do was relax and chill. No worries, no problems, just hanging out with his best mates Hermione and Ron. The battle had been bad, but fortunately everyone had made it out alive in some way. The three had made a deal to make this the best summer ever. They were all staying at Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, and Sirius, that is, and the twins and other Weasley family members dropped by daily.

Harry been laying on the couch thinking about all of these things when...

_Oomph. _

Someone had sat on his legs. It was Hermione. Harry smiled.

"Get up you lazy trollop you're the one who had the idea to make this 'the best summer ever.' I hope you don't intend to sleep it away." Hermione said as she opened her book to read, still sitting on his legs.

"Tell you what Mione," Harry said pulling his legs out from under her, "I won't sleep the summer away if you don't read the summer away."

Harry took her book to see what she was reading. And looked at it.

"_The History of Goblins_? Hermione, you do realize that we're not in school anymore?"

"Yes, thank you," she snatched the book back to start reading it.

"Fine, I'm going back to sleep again." Harry said throwing his feet over her lap.

"No, don't!!"

"Then put the book back" Harry grinned.

"Ok, just for today you can sleep all day." with that she turned the page of her book.

All of the sudden her book floated out of her arms and onto the table.

"Harry!"

"I changed my mind. I don't want to sleep anymore. Someone annoying came and woke me up. So if I'm not sleeping you're not reading." Harry grinned again.

"Fine," Hermione said.

They both heard laughing from the other room. It was Ginny. She and Ron were in the next room and the doors were open between them so each group could see the other. After Harry had ending things with Ginny after sixth year, Ginny, being only 16 and very vulnerable, had gone running into the arms of Derek Wallsworth, a rich 6th year at the time. He and Ginny were dating but _not _dating.

Harry looked out and smiled. He was glad she was happy. He was glad with his choice to end things. At that point in his life he just couldn't deal with a relationship. He had needed to focus on defeating Voldemort.

"Why don't you ask her out again? You guys were great together." Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry was looking at the floor now.

"Nah, she's happy with Derek, besides I like someone else." Harry said.

"Ooo tell me who?" Hermione smiled.

"No."

"Aw how come?" Hermione teased.

"Because I don't know how she feels about me. I need time to think things through."

"Oh but it is a she right?" Hermione giggled teasing Harry.

An article had come out during the year claiming Harry to be gay.

"Yes" Harry said poking her.

"Hey!" Hermione laughed messing with Harry's hair.

"Mione, I had just gotten that to the perfect mess design. Messy enough to be cool but not to messy." Harry joked "adjusting" his hair.

"Oh in that case..." Hermione said messing it up again laughing.

"Hey!!" Harry said grabbing her hands then he looked at her grinning from ear to ear at her.

She looked up at him shocked.

"Harry no!"

"No what?" Harry chuckled.

"Harry I mean it." with that Hermione burst into a fit of giggles while Harry was holding her hands. He had silently put a tickling spell on her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile in the other room Ron was sighing wistfully at the sight of the two.

"You know, I was thinking about cutting my hair a little. " Ron said. "Kind of like Harry's...well not exactly like Harry's...but you know _kind_ of like it."

He was trying to mess up his own hair as he said it.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Brother, you are so into her."

"What? I am not no, no...Hermione is just like my sister. No, no I don't, no you're crazy baby sister." Ron said standing up.

"Yeah right she's got you good." Ginny said

"Do you have a fever or something?" Ron said putting his hand to her forehead "Cause you're acting like you have delirium."

"Hey, look just cause you're a healer in training doesn't mean you can try and diagnose everyone." Ginny said pulling his hand off of her "Besides everyone can see it-"

Ron jumped.

"Everyone can see it?"

Ginny grinned.

"I mean… damn it well I don't know what they see cause there's nothing to see. Nothing. I'm gonna be late for work If I don't leave right now. So bye." Ron said

"Bye." Ron called to his friends in the other room. But they didn't notice. Harry was now tickling Hermione with out magic.

"Right well then bye, Ginny." Ron said as he Apparated.

Ginny rolled her eyes thinking about what a dork he was.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Harry was sitting in Sirius's room with him talking about his problem.

"I just I don't know how to tell her" Harry said.

"Well that's easy Harry just tell her. What's the worst she can say no?"

"That_ is_ the worst she could say" Harry thought of how horrible that would be.

"Listen Harry I don't have that much expertise in this area but I do know one thing and I speak from experience in this matter. You don't want to be the 40 some odd years old man who wished he would have told the one girl he loved that he loved her. It will leave a lot of unanswered questions for you in the end. So my advice is just tell her how you feel. Who is it by the way? Ginny?" Sirius asked sitting down in his chair.

"No, it's Hermione." Harry said realizing that this was the first time he had said that aloud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on,Hermione tell me who it is" Ginny pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"No. You know him that's all I'm going to say."

"Well are you gonna tell him you like him?" Ginny asked. She was hoping that Hermione was talking about Ron.

"No, no way" Hermione said "he's a close friend of mine and I-I just don't know what I would do of things changed because of it. And Change in a bad way. I really think I might love him."

"Oo" Ginny teased.

"I mean I don't know I mean it's like you know when you start out friends… every little joke is hilarious, then everything he does annoys the heck out of you, then he's all you can think about, until then finally one day you look at yourself and think. "_Wow" I fell in Love._"

Ginny nodded.

"Sounds like when I realized I loved Derek."

"Oh I don't know...it's probably just me being silly. But I need to go to bed. Goodnight Ginny!" Hermione said walking towards the door.

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny looked up at her friend.

Hermione turned.

"My advice is to tell him, because more than likely you'll get the response your looking for."

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione smiled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night two people in the house couldn't sleep because they were thinking about the next few days and if they would say what they'd wanted to say to the other. While another person slept peacefully thinking the dreams of a brother would come true. And while they were all at home one was at work pulling another double shift. 


	2. A Kiss then Pop I go

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning at the house, Harry had been sitting at the table eating cereal with Ginny when Hermione walked in. Harry looked up and nodded at her as he pulled the chair out next to him for her to sit in.

"Thanks." she said.

Hermione didn't know what she was going to do. This was an odd feeling for her because she was Hermione, top of her class, she was the one person who always knew exactly what to do.

Why didn't she know what to do now?

Ginny looked up at Hermione.

"Are you gonna sit and eat or are you going to stare into space all day?"

Hermione jumped she hadn't realized she had just been standing there still thinking.

_Oh god he must think I'm a bumbling idiot. _Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione went to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl and some cereal. She grabbed the Lucky Charms because they were her favorites. She finished getting her bowl ready and came and sat down next to Harry. He had pulled a chair out for her. What did that mean?

_Hermione Granger you're being silly he pulled out a chair for you because you need somewhere to sit. I'm sure he would've done it for anyone else. But would he? _

Hermione pondered this as she ate her Lucky Charms.

Harry was eating his cereal. He had just gotten plain old rice crisp's, and now he was wondering what today would bring.

Ginny, not liking the silence, decided to chime in yet again.

"Harry you're going to the joke shop today right?"

Harry looked up wondering why he would be going to the joke shop.

"Too get the fireworks" Ginny said in a duh voice.

"Oh yeah!" Harry said remembering "So then who alls coming again?"

Ginny smiled.

"Well as of right now the entire family, and Derek"

"Are Bill and Fleur bringing William?"

"Yeah I think so, so listen if you'll go get the fire works from the twins and remind them not to bring any slutty girls with them since mum'll be here. Tell them if they're gonna bring someone make it a good girl or at least one that can pretend to be a good girl and Sirius same goes for him as well. And Hermione I thought we could go get some of the food we need and some drinks from the Leaky Cauldron for tonight."

"Oh, um ok" Hermione said she was thinking how good a couple Harry and Ginny would make. _He must like her she's far more beautiful than I am._

"Well I guess I better get dressed then" Harry said standing up.

"Yeah I need to get a shower before we leave" Hermione said to Ginny.

"Yeah, ok well I guess I'll be down here reading."

Harry chuckled.

"You, reading?"

"Oh shut up." Ginny said walking out of the room.

Harry chuckled as he left the room.

Hermione had already headed up the stairs and was in the bathroom getting ready to get in the shower when she realized there were no more towels.

"Shit!" Hermione had left her wand in her room so she would have to put her clothes on she figured she better conjure one up because all the towels were probably dirty.

"Damn it!"

Hermione turned around to find her clothes sopping wet in a puddle of what she hoped to Merlin was water. Being in a house with four guys was quite gross. Hermione debated it in her head. Surely Harry was back in his room by now. _Oh what the hell._ She thought to herself as she walked to the door her room was only just across the hall she opened the door and walked out almost to her door when…

"Mione!" Harry yelled

"Ahh!" Hermione gasped opening her bedroom door and running into it and closing and locking the door behind her. And there was her wand sitting on the bed. There was a knock at the door.

"Mione I didn't mean to startle you I was just… surprised that's all. You're not usually walking through the hall naked."

"Go away!" Hermione yelled through the door.

"Hermione, honestly I didn't see anything. I mean what I did see looked good…"_ What the hell am I saying? She looks amazing. _

"Harry," Hermione said coming out with a towel around her, "look can we just pretend that didn't happen?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged even though he knew he wouldn't be able to forget, "just one question. Why were you walking naked through the hall?"

"There were no towels in the bathroom" she said briskly.

She was still working up the gumption to tell him she loved him, much less let him see her naked.

"Yeah sure.." Harry chuckled trying to make a joke out of it.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed.

"I'm just kidding Mione. We can pretend this never happened I promise I won't mention it again. Unless I need a favor or something then I'll use it as a bribe."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest.

"Just a joke! See you tonight." and with that Harry kissed her on the forehead and left.


	3. Fireworks of More Than One Kind

**Chapter 3 **

Hermione was quiet in the shower. This was always the one place she could think without any interruptions. Did Harry just kiss her? Was it a friendly kiss or was it something else? Was it an accident? Hermione didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to ask him what that kiss meant?

Nothing it meant nothing it was an accident she would just ignore it. That what it was nothing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Well I just blew it. _Harry thought to himself as he walked to the joke shop. He was going to have to tell Hermione; tonight he would have to find some time to talk to her during the evening. He was going to have to tell her.

"Hey Harry" Fred said walking out of the back.

_(Fred is here in this story because no one told J.K. Rowling that Fred lives in Fan Fiction.)_

"Hey Fred, I was coming to pick up all the fireworks for tonight." Harry said.

"Oh right. Oy George grab the fireworks for tonight and bring 'em out here for me!"

"I'm not your bloody servant Fred!"

"No but I'm the more attractive one of the two of us."

"How do you reckon that?" asked George as he walked out with six boxes of fireworks levitating next to him.

"I don't have that ugly scar hole where my ear used to be. That makes me more attractive." Fred smirked.

"It's a battle scar chicks go crazy for battle scars. Mine is like Harry's...a battle scar. You haven't got any battle scars like me and Harry. So girls think you're a pussy."

"I have too got battle scars." Fred retorted.

"Really, go on let's see then."

Fred rolled up his sleeve to show a long scar stretching across his arm.

George started laughing, "That's _no_ battle scar."

"It is so."

Still laughing George looked at Harry.

"Harry you know what that scar is from? It's from one night on _Potterwatch_; Fred cut himself on a wire. Battle scar ha!"

"It's from during battle times." Fred retorted.

"Yeah but not from a battle" George snapped back.

"Whatever, guys look Ginny wanted me to tell you not to bring any trashy girls since Mrs. Weasley will be there." Harry said.

"You can tell her we said she's _not_ Mum and we'll bring who we please since we are providing hundreds of galleons worth of entertainment for tonight." Fred said.

"Yeah" George added in.

"Alright I will let her know. See you guys tonight" Harry said chucking.

He grabbed the boxes and apparated back to the house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny was working on getting food ready for the party when a head popped into the fireplace.

"Hello…Ginny, Harry? Anybody?"

Ginny jumped there was Ron's head in the fireplace.

"What do you need??" she looked at him.

"Um, well I need you to tell everyone that I'm going to be a little late tonight. My advisor requested I stay a little longer I might be getting a promotion. So… tell everyone I'm sorry and I'll be there soon."

"Ron, no just tell them you need a night off."

"Wow you sound more and more like Mum everyday"

Ron ducked his head out of the fireplace as a head of lettuce went slamming into the exact spot where his head had been.

"Like I said more and more like Mum"

"And you're turning into Percy more and more everyday."

"Hey, no fair _Mum_. Oh well I got to go. Bye"

And with a pop, Ron was gone before another head of lettuce came flying at his head.

"Damn it! I always miss him" Ginny said to herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"William quit running!" Fleur yelled out as she helped Ginny carried out food.

The four-year-old red head giggled and went running into his Uncle Fred's arms knowing he would never get in trouble if one of his twin Uncles were around.

"Don't tell this gorgeous kid to quit running he's training to be in shape for when he's Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor. Right Willy?" Fred said lifting his nephew up into the air like he was flying.

"Wight Uncle Fweddie!" William giggled.

"Zay are always letting William get away with things." Fleur sighed.

"That's what the Twins are good for, _trouble_," She said loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh, yeah like you never cause any trouble yourself Ginerva" George hollered back at her

"Don't call me that!"

"Well why ever not, it's the name your father and I gave you and I think it's a perfectly fine name. Why is it you don't like it?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter offensively.

Fred and George were snickering at her. As she and Mrs. Weasley got into it.

"Oh I am soooo gonna kill you two!" Ginny hollered at them.

"Don't blame them because you don't like the name I've chose for you. Hmm, well I suppose it's not too late to change it."

Everyone had a good time eating and talking about all the different things they had been doing. Mrs. Weasley was fretting over Bill's hair as usual and Mr. Weasley was asking Harry about thin muggle thingy called a com-puter and this mouse that you attach to it. Hermione and Ginny were talking about the new Weird Sisters album with Fleur. Ron still hadn't come home from work and Ginny had a feeling that he wouldn't return in time to see anyone.

At the end of dinner, Fred stood up and announced that they would be starting the fireworks shortly and he conjured up a bunch of blankets for everyone to sit on in different spots. Everyone started walking over to sit down while Ginny started to clean up.

"Ginny I'll get this stuff you cooked it all. I'll clean up for you." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione, I'll tell the twins to wait for you before they start the fire works."

"Okay, thanks Ginny" Hermione said.

Five minutes later Hermione was, done thanks to magic. It was dark enough now that she couldn't really see anyone face so she sat down on a blanket with someone she thought was Ginny.

"Hermione?"

She could see Harry's face now.

"Hermione I need to talk to you. About this morning-"

"Harry let's just-"

"I can't forget it Hermione there's something I started realizing this summer…Hermione I-"

"Harry…"

"Hermione damn it I'm in love with you."

With that, Harry kissed her not an awkward kiss like before but a nice smooth kiss that Hermione returned this time. It was at that moment that the fireworks started.

The two sat together during the fireworks Harry holding Hermione close trying to make sure that she was real and not a dream. After the fireworks, Harry released her he didn't want anyone to know about them just yet. He wanted to have her to himself without the entire Weasley family knowing. But everyone noticed the broad smile on his face only two people knew why it was there.

After everyone but Derek had left Ginny looked at everyone.

While holding Derek's she said, "Derek and I are going to go to the library and uh… read."

"Aw man! I thought we were going to go makeou-" Derek whined.

"Derek! We're going to go _read_._" _

"Oh, right yeah see you guys later"

With that, the two walked off while Ginny yelled at him about not be so obvious about everything.

"Well that was convincing. Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and I were going to have a nightcap would you care to join us?" Lupin looked at the two.

"Actually I'm feeling a little tired I think I'm gonna head to bed" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Yeah I'm a little tired too but thank you Remus," Hermione said.

"Oh, there's time for sleep when you're dead join us come on" Lupin said.

Sirius looked at Harry and then Hermione it didn't take too long for him to realize what was going on.

"Remus why don't we leave these two be" Sirius looked at Harry almost as though asking

permission.

Harry grinned and nodded.

Hermione noticed the two and was curious as to what it was about.

"But-"

"Come on Remus I have something to tell you" Sirius said pulling his friend into the other room.

Harry looked at Hermione she took his hand and they walked up stairs. Harry wanted Hermione to stay with him in his room and just sleep with him he wanted to hold her and waked up to see her the next day. Just as he was thinking how to go about asking, her Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Harry kissed her "I'd like that"

"Give me five minutes to change"

Five minutes later, she came into his room in a wife-beater and girl boxers and there was Harry in a wife-beater and boxers.

He chuckled.

"Well we match."

Harry kissed her and they crawled into bed together that night Harry had the best sleep of his life. Hermione did too, she felt safe in Harry's arms.


	4. Realization

**A Wake up Shock and Breakfast**

Harry woke up with a startle he had had the best sleep of his life even better than the night after he defeated Voldermort. To his unfortunate surprise though no one was in his bed with him anymore. Harry looked outside and saw the sun barely coming up.

"_Merlin it must be like 6 in the morning" _

Harry got dressed and walked down the stairs to see where is sleeping buddy had gone. All of the sudden he heard laughter coming from the kitchen he walked down the stairs only to see Hermione sitting at the table while Ron was cooking breakfast smiling and looking like he was enjoying himself. Ron never looked like he was having anymore not since he got his job at St. Mungos. Then all of the sudden Harry got an odd feeling a feeling he had never ever felt for his best mate Ron there was a pang of jealousy because Ron was with Hermione. Harry had planned to wake up before Hermione and just lay there feeling her in his arms holding her close just to make sure she wasn't a dream and even though he knew it wasn't true he felt like Ron had ruined his plans.

"Hey Mate!" Ron smiled "You want some breakfast I just got done at work and Hermione I guess couldn't sleep she was just walking down the hall so I figured we have some breakfast. Come on we haven't all hung out in awhile."

"Yeah sure" Harry laughed in his head at his own foolishness. However while Ron had his back turned Harry took the seat next to Hermione even though he knew Ron was planning on sitting there.

The three laughed and joked thinking about old times and how this summer was going to be the best summer ever. Hermione and Harry pestered Ron about work, Harry and Ron pestered Hermione about reading boring old books, and Ron and Hermione picked on Harry for sleeping most of the time. While they were all sitting there Harry finally started to realize something Ron loved Hermione as well. He could see it in the way he talked to her and looked at her. He hadn't noticed it before because he was too busy falling in love her himself.

"_Shit"_

What in the bloody hell was Harry going to do now. He looked over at Hermione her wavy brown hair her, smile, and the way she furrowed her face when they were picking on her. And he wondered was loving and being with Hermione worth loosing a friendship over? And not just any friendship but his best friend his brother and surely if Ron hated him so would the entire Weasley clan. Was he willing to risk all of that for what could possibly be the love of his life?

"Harry? Harry? Hellloooooo, is my best mate still in there or has he disappeared??" Ron was making a stupid face and waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Oh sorry mate I guess I got lost in my own little world. What's up?" Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione smiled at him thinking he was lost thinking about her.

"I was saying that the three of us should go down to the Three broomsticks tonight for old times sake I mean we're not in school anymore we can go down there and actually drink. What do ya think?" Ron was hoping he'd say no and Hermione would say yes.

"Yeah sounds good to me mate." Harry was going to need a drink especially after realizing what he just had.

"Awesome" Ron tried sound exuberant "Well, Mione how about you?"

"I wish I could but I can't Ginny and I watching William so that Bill and Fleur could go out. She was telling me that they have a hard time getting someone to watch him because he's so _exuberant_."

"You mean wild I swear I think he could put the twins to shame back in there golden days at Hogwarts and I bet he will when he gets there. Well why can't Ginny watch him herself?" Ron was really trying to push this Harry was already coming he didn't want it to end up being just the two of them. He loved Harry he was his best mate but he had, plans for tonight to tell Hermione how he truly felt.

"Well I volunteered to do it and Ginny said she would come so that I wouldn't get bored when William goes to bed if he goes to bed. And I can't very well ditch Ginny with my babysitting job."

"I suppose so." Ron humphed.

"Come on mate it'll be fun just the two of us we can scout for girls since we won't have our conscious with us." Harry grinned at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at both of them while Ron snickered. What Ron didn't realize was why this bothered Hermione it wasn't because of the conscious comment but the scouting for girls part that got to Hermione even though she knew or at least hoped that Harry was kidding.

"Alright then mate I'm gonna go crash for a few hours before I go back into work let's meet up there around like 8ish?" Ron yawned he didn't realize how tired he actually was.

"Sounds good mate."

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile college hit im gonna try to update all my stories. Will update soon! =] Please review sorry it's so short!


End file.
